


Difference Between Ordeal and Adventure

by Anonymous



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Canon Disabled Character, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Charles Xavier in a Wheelchair, Crack, Crack with some seriousness sprinkled in, Exasperated Logan, First Meetings, Flirty Charles Xavier, Honestly Charles What Are You Thinking, Logan just wanted a place to run, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Sleepy Cuddles, car jacking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29817453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: After getting screwed over --again-- by Creed, Logan needs a getaway.He didn't anticipate having a passenger in his escape. Not an attractive one, for damn sure.
Relationships: Logan (X-Men)/Charles Xavier
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8
Collections: X-Men Rare Pairs 2021





	Difference Between Ordeal and Adventure

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [lachatblanche](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lachatblanche/pseuds/lachatblanche) in the [xmenrarepairs21](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/xmenrarepairs21) collection. 



> For the prompt: Logan ends up accidentally kidnapping Charles. Surprisingly for both of them, Charles doesn’t seem to mind. This can be plotty or cracky or smutty, powered or unpowered, canon or modern AU or western AU or space AU - whatever you like!
> 
> I hope that this gives you the feels you're after!

Logan was having a no-good, very fucking bad, night. 

_ I'm gonna kill Creed _ was all he could think as he ran through streets, avoiding the street lights and ducking behind cars. 

That bastard set him up and Logan had been a damn idiot for giving him another chance. 

He had to stop at the sight of flashing blue and red lights coming around the corner, slipping into an alleyway to hide behind a dumpster. A stream of curses was let loose under his breath as he watched the police lights fill the alley. He barely lost any of the tension running through his body when the lights passed. 

Instead of heading out right away, he waited to make sure the patrol car wouldn't be waiting or turning right back around. Logan decided to make use of his time there by checking through some of the top garbage bags in the dumpster. 

He lucked out when he found a raggedy grey zipper hoodie that wouldn't be too tight around his burly figure. 

At least now he could give himself some leeway in blending in. 

Logan waited a few more minutes until he was willing to be out and exposed on the sidewalk, hoodie over his head as he walked. 

He needed to get the hell outta town and fast. It was too late to hop on a bus and hope for the best, so he was gonna have to do things the old-fashioned way.

Man, he hated the old-fashioned way. 

Checking his surroundings, Logan found that he was across the street from one of the town's other bars. Considering the late hour, there wasn't any line outside, just a couple of people standing around for a smoke. To be on the safe side, Logan continued walking at a casual pace until he was around the corner. 

Then he started looking at the option of cars. 

Logan was smart enough to avoid the flashy ones; they may drive fast but they were the first ones to be located. His eyes scoured the block until they landed on a beat-up black Honda halfway down and decided it would be his best bet. He kept his pace a casual one until he got to the car and made his way around to the driver's side, peeking into the windows discreetly.

All he could see was a pile of blankets in the backseat and some books on the floor. Good. He didn't have a slim jim thanks to Creed but he did have his pocketknife and a few tricks up his sleeve. 

Being good at carjackings was a survival necessity, not a criminal one. 

It took him mere seconds to get the lock to flip. He slid inside the driver's seat and got to hotwiring the car (again, survival, not criminal), only taking a second to feel accomplished when the engine revved up. 

With a quick adjustment of the mirrors and a check that no police cars were visible, Logan pulled away from the curb.

The only plan he had now was to still make it out of town, so he used the empty streets to hike up his speed only a little bit and kept going until the city limits were replaced by trees. Then, and only then, did Logan go fast. 

With the city behind him, Logan was able to let go of his muscles, the coiled tension released with almost painful relief. He had to call Remy and let him know they had a new problem, but he earned a good night's rest. Just needed to find a place to hide out for the night. 

"Either I was placed in the wrong car or you've commandeered poor Darwin's ride."

Logan slammed the brakes and turned the wheel until he came to a stop, nearly connected with one of the nice thick trees that lined the road. 

"That was a little unnecessary," came a grunted protest from the backseat. 

When Logan swiveled around for a good look, he was face-to-face with some of the brightest eyes he'd ever seen. 

No longer covered by the blankets, which were pooled in a narrow lap, was a man no older than mid-twenties and the face of a fucking cherub, all pale with pink rosy lips, wide eyes, and floppy brown hair that fell into his eyes. The cherub was dressed like a librarian, long-sleeved layered with a baggy white sweater and fingerless gloves.

But instead of the passenger being panicked like Logan was, he looked completely unbothered by this unintentional abduction that's occurred. 

In fact, Logan felt very much like he was being appraised like meat at a butcher's as those blue eyes ran over what was visible of his frame. 

"Is there a particular destination you have?" the boy asked, pushing himself up to a sitting position and leaned against the door.

"Look, bub," Logan started, "sorry about the impromptu ride. But I need this car, so you're gonna have to get out." 

The brunet let out a chuckle and smiled, fucking  _ smiled _ , at him. "I'm sorry, love, but that's a little difficult. Unless you'd like to fetch my chair from the boot?"

Hey, Logan's an asshole, but he's not a degenerate who'd leave someone with a disability just on the side of the road to fend for themselves.

"Fuck," Logan cursed under his breath. 

"If I may, is there any possibility you will listen to a suggestion?"

"What can you possibly suggest, bub?"   


The cherub flattened the blankets in his lap, still looking as if they were just some old friends talking. "Firstly, I would be much obliged if you would call me Charles."

Logan's face twisted up. He was seriously being asked for some pleasantries?

The man scrubbed his face and tried not to bang it against the wheel. "Look, Chuck--"

"Charles."

" _ Chuck _ , this isn't where we do some kumbaya shit, all right?" But then he couldn't help asking. "Are you homeless or something? Is that why you were sleeping in the backseat?"

Those pink lips curled up in delight, getting what he wanted regardless of what Logan had said. "I had a little too much to drink in the bar," he answered, "so I asked a friend to help me into the car for a nap."

"Shouldn't you be demanding for me to let you go or use a phone to call the police?"

"I'm finding myself having a little fun," Charles replied. "Why not see where the night leads instead of ruining it with the very people I am sure you'd be interested in not seeing tonight?"

Logan was starting to think this guy might be nuts. "Why would you do that?"

"Because you are clearly running away from something, my friend. I am not in the way of making things worse for those who need help." 

That made the man bristle. "Who said--"

Charles held his hands up to placate Logan. "Only if you care to take the help. Otherwise, you can feel free to find a place to leave me in the next town over. No hard feelings." Then his face scrunched for a moment before adding, "Darwin, on the other hand, might have some hard feelings about losing his vehicle, but I'll reimburse him." 

Logan exhaled and sat back in the seat, glaring at the tree ahead of him. "Was there another thing?"

"What was that?"

"You said 'firstly' before you introduced yourself," Logan reminded. He was going to regret asking. "So what else is there?"

"Oh!" Charles said brightly. "Thank you. Yes. Do you have any idea where you plan to hide tonight?"

Logan growled, his hackles rising. "And why would I tell you?"

"I simply mean that I can offer you a place of respite. No one comes unless invited, and my sister will be with her darling girlfriend all night. It would only be you and I there for the night."

"You're offering me to crash at your house?"

"I believe I am, yes."

Logan shook his head in disbelief, "You're crazy, bub. Who does a sleepover with the guy who abducted them?"

Charles waited, arching a brow at him. "Is that a no?"

Logan gritted his teeth. Then, he started the car and put it in reverse.

"Just tell me where the hell I'm goin." 

\---

Tonight was a no-good, convoluted night, and Logan was parked in the roundabout of a mansion. 

What the fuck has Charles gotten him into?

"Now I'm starting to feel like this is a setup," the man grumbled to himself.

Charles sighed behind him. "It's not the warmest of places but it will suit keeping you out of anyone's crosshairs." 

Creed sure as hell wouldn't consider Logan taking up residence here, so he guessed the kid had something right about that. He got out of the car, yanking the pulley to unlatch the trunk, and went around the car to unfold the chair while Charles had his own door open and waiting. 

Logan gestured to the chair with gruff uncertainty. "Do you want me to…?"

He flushed with heat when Charles took the time to rake his eyes over him again now that Logan was in full view. "I just might want you to," he answered with a smirk. 

With a quick clearing of his throat, Logan stepped up. He had Charles put his arms around his neck while Logan slipped one arm securely beneath the boy's knees while the other wrapped just under his shoulders. Charles didn't feel like he weighed much when Logan lifted him out of the vehicle, and the boy made a point of looking comfortable in his arms. 

"You know, perhaps I should sleep in cars more often if it leads me to this kind of situation," Charles mused. "I do appreciate a good firm hold." 

"Do you flirt with all the guys who take you hostage?" Logan asked, shaking his head. He didn't know if this was Charles still buzzed or if the kid couldn't resist the mere opportunity to flirt. But he did know that it was enough of a sign that Charles should be put to bed. 

Alone. 

Logan set him in the chair and let Charles do his own adjusting. He didn't offer to push the chair since he wasn't going to baby the guy, he looked plenty capable of moving his own damn wheels, which he was right about withholding when Charles wheeled himself up the ramp of the stairs. 

"We have many rooms for you to choose from," Charles explained as he unlocked the front doors, "though I do ask that you avoid Raven's. You know it when you see it."

He had no intentions of looking; a couch would get Logan by for the night just fine. He really had to stop himself from gawking once they stepped inside. The mansion was as big inside as it looked on the outside. Logan couldn't fucking believe all the shit decorated the place. It didn't exactly feel homey, and by watching Charles, he could see the guy didn't look at it that way, either. 

"All of the bedrooms are upstairs," Charles informed him, wheeling around to face him. "There's one down here that I use from time to time. You're free to take over that one." 

"Makes no difference to me, Chuck," Logan responded. The less he had to move around the place, the better. 

The room Charles led him to was near the kitchen, which led him to assume that it used to house some kind of housekeeper or servant or cook. It was small but filled with tall stacks of books and forgotten teacups.

Charles must use it a lot more than the room upstairs. 

"Feel free to take anything from the kitchen if you're hungry," he was told, Charles leaving the space for him to fill on his own. Logan didn't plan on snacking, but his stomach was starting to make him feel peckish after the big flee. 

"Will this suffice?" Charles checked, looking oddly nervous for the first time that night. 

"It'll do, Chuck." Logan took a seat on the beat and got to unlacing his boots. He'd chucked the first one aside and started on the second one when he noticed the kid still outside the door. 

"You still haven't told me your name."

"I know." 

When it was obvious Logan wasn't changing that, the boy just smiled, though he looked disappointed. He couldn't imagine why since they wouldn't be seeing each other again. "Right then. Goodnight." 

"Yeah, 'night."

Once Charles was gone and Logan heard him get upstairs, he dressed down to his boxers and left his clothes on a nearby chair. The bed was softer than the one he had back in his dingy apartment but it would work for a few hours, so he pulled up the sheets and turned away from the door.

_ Crazy fucking night _ , he thought to himself as he waited for sleep to take him.

\---

Logan woke to a hand gently shaking his shoulder. 

"Fuckin--," he blinked up blearily at the figure in front of him. "Chares?"

"I'm sorry to bother you," Charles said, and when Logan's vision cleared he could see a fragility to the kid's smile that wasn't there the entire trip in the car, "I just...can't seem to sleep. I--Would it bother you to allow me to have some company tonight?"

Logan furrowed his brows, too tired to fully comprehend what he was being asked. "It's your place, bub."

Charles looked confused for a moment before he shook his head. "I mean, would you permit me to sleep down here?" he rephrased. "With you?"

Logan opened his mouth and closed it, not at all expecting to hear that tonight. 

Maybe he should have, with all the flirting Charles did regardless of the situation. Charles wasn't flirting  _ now _ , though. He looked...perturbed. 

Logan wondered for the first time that night what kind of nightmares a place like this could bring someone. Shiny glass houses made it hard to hide the bad shit. 

He scooted back in the bed and pulled the sheets open. The kid smiled gratefully at Logan before fixing the position of his chair and lifting himself onto the bed. Logan rolled onto his back to give some privacy as Charles adjusted his legs onto the mattress, and wasn't as surprised this time when a weight rolled against his side.

"Is this all right?" Charles asked, head tucked against his chest.

"Peachy," Logan responded, pulling the sheets back up over them. 

They laid there, both quiet, and Logan thought that Charles was quick to fall asleep. 

"Thank you," the boy murmured in the darkness. 

Well. If Logan was gonna share a bed with someone, then he'd have to offer up some of those niceties from earlier. 

"Name's Logan," he told the kid, and was rewarded with a smile against his chest. 

"Lovely to meet you, Logan," Charles replied. "If you don't have anywhere else to go in the morning, I wouldn't mind if you stayed for some breakfast."

Truthfully, no, Logan didn't have anywhere to go. Creed crossed him, which meant it wasn't safe to return to his shitty apartment for his things. He'd have to use a phone to get ahold of Remy and the others to let them know. 

And despite the bizarreness of meeting Charles, it's been a long time since Logan shared a bed with anyone, sex or no. 

It helped that Charles was a pretty thing to look at, too. 

"Breakfast might be nice," Logan whispered, closing his eyes and letting the serene feeling of Charles' presence lull him back to sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
